We all knew
by Pericapsilio
Summary: Characters from skins who are O.O.C , some O.C like Melody who is the main character and has many questions about what's happening since she is about to lose many of her close people while trying to keep a 'relationship' and her friends through many crazy difficulties. Will the hospitals ever get out of her life?


p style="text-align: center;"span id="result_box" class="short_text" lang="en"span class=""strongI don't know what?/strongbr /span/spanbr /It was winter and the rain had created some kind of a river in the Dorccia streets,br /A fifty three year old handsome man with black hair and a face that looked much younger thanbr / it's real age was driving his daughter, Melody, to school. Yes her name was Melody. She had her br /headphones in her ears and ignored her father who was trying to reach her hand so he could hold /Her father was the most precious person for her, she loved him more than anything, only that in thatbr /moment her head was full of thoughts because of a conversation she had with one of her close friendsbr /that she'd known for 3 years and was in his second year of high school but he was Melody's bestfriend's /Τhe problem was that he, Alex told her that she should be careful about her boyfri... the guy that she was messing br /around with that period. Melody was a blond, fit, freshman and that guy, Eric was a senior, a little buffed,a little scary,br / but so handsome and his smile made him look like an angel. They had been 'together' for like br /a year but they didn't consider themselves as a couple, even though she would love she finally got tobr /school she found Alex and asked him what he meant when he said that to her. ''What's the point of telling you ifbr /you can't even see it?'' he barked, ''Well, it would be pretty helpful if you're really trying to protect me from something''br /''Whatever, kiddo'' he said and turned around ''Do you know something I don't know? '' she answered ''EVERYONE KNOWSbr /THAT SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T KNOW'' he shouted ''THEN TELL ME'' she shouted back ''find out yourself'' he snaped and then /Melody just went to class incredibly angry and started to wonder what was going on. Her classes ended and all she had been doing allbr /day was think about what happened. While walking home she realized how ridiculous were her thoughts about being cheated on sincebr /Eric is not her boyfriend. So what could possibly be so she got home she got a message saying 'I love you and you know it' br /from Alex. It must have been the first time he said something like /br /strongMeet Eric/strongbr /br /Next day, she had planned to go to Eric's house after school. When school ended she called Eric. ''Hey, so, you're still inbr /for today's plans?''..''Oh yeah, sure, I forgot about that. Well I'm at the park with some friends, come here and we'll walk to my house br /later, okay?'' ''Umm, yeah sure, why not'' She later walked to the park and found them, everything was good until she saw Alex chilling br /with them. It wasn't something really unusual but she just wasn't expecting it. She sat next to Alex and while all the others were talking to br /each other and rolling a joint, she was silent. ''Ugh this is so awkward idk why, all these girls are looking at me like I've murdered someonebr /and Eric is with his friends.. what am I doing here?'' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex saying ''Hey everything okay kiddo?''br /he never called her by her name. ''Ugh, yeah, I guess. So, I didn't ask you yesterday because of the fight we had, are you okay, you werebr /ill right?'' ''Yeah I was, you cant imagine I was in bed all day'' ''I'd never realized that he is much more handsome than Eric. I mean Ericbr /is driving me crazy but Alex is so cute and difficult to understand, he's like a mystery'' she thought ''Are you listening?'' he asked ''OH, yeah sorrybr /I was just thinking about something'' .''LET'S GO KIDDO'' said Eric and she was little annoyed by the fact that he called her kiddo, that's only br /between her and Alex, but it sure was cute because everything Eric says is cute for /br /As they were walking home Eric put his arm around Melody's shoulders and tried to kiss her while walking. As he was trying to reach her lips he BAAMbr /hit his head on a pole on the sidewalk. Eric had fallen on the floor because he was in pain and so did Melody, but because of laughter. What happened madebr /Melody fall even more for him because of how 'cute' the moment was, she was the only one who saw it, it was span style="text-decoration: underline;"their/span funny moment (or at least hers br /'cause Eric didn't find it THAT funny) They continued walking and it started to rain again. ''Haha, I love rain.'' said Melody, ''Are you crazy? I hate it'' br /''Okay lets run then'' ''Run where?'' ''To your house, whoever gets first gets a massage ..aaand I think my back needs a little'' ''HA, you wish'' and they started /Eric got there first and.. he later got the massage he wanted. When they got in the house his Mom started to shout to him because his clothes were very wet, she laterbr /saw Melody and hugged her, then said: ''Aww my girl you might get cold you can't stay in those wet clothes, ERIC GIVE HER SOMETHING TO WERE ! '' ''FINE FINE'' he /They went to his room on the second floor and he gave her a huge T-shirt and a boy's pair of pants. She looked in the mirror with a huge smile on her face. She started to smellbr /his clothes, he wasn't wearing any cologne, it was just a marvelous smell of his skin, the one that she smells every time she hugs him, or kisses him, or just standing close to /He later grabbed her from her waist and started to spin around while hugging her. He looked in the mirror and said ''We look GREAT together'' Melody was filled with hope that momentbr /and something that felt like love, but she didn't want to name like that..''And you look great in my clothes haha'' he said and put her down ''Why,thank you, I always look good'' br /''SUUUURE'' he said ironically ''Do you disagree?'' she said. He suddenly put his hands on the wall, caging her and closing the gap between them slowly..then he whispered ''Doesbr /it seem like I do?'' then she gulped. He got away from her and said ''Sleep with me tonight'' she panicked but tried not to show it ''Well, you know I..'' ''NO,not sex, I said sleep, lets justbr /sleep together once'' ''I don't know..what will I say to my mother'' ''Anyway we'll find that out later, lets watch a movie now'' They were watching a movie while lying on his bed, the time wasbr /near 11.00 o'clock at night now since they had spend most of their time talking and stuff. Melody started to kiss Eric on his neck while they were watching the movie, he just pushed her head awaybr /and said ''Shhhh, I'm trying to watch the movie'' '' Aw c'mon now, I'll leave in awhile. GIVE ME ATTENTION'' ''Shhhh, this is a good part'' ''THEY ARE MAKING OUT, TAKE EXAMPLE'' ''shhhh''.br /The movie was finally over and he turned around to kiss her. They started kissing and a minute later he was aleep, she stared at him for a while and then he said ''Stop staring and sleep'' and br /that was exactly what she did. About an hour later she woke up and Melody went home and left him a note that said ''Well, we slept together as you asked''br /br /strongFirst Goodbye/strongbr /br /She was sleeping wonderfully after that funny day she had with Eric until a phone call interrupted her beauty /It was Alex's sister ( Melody's best friend ) calling her, Melody answered and said: ''Ahhhh you can't imagine how happy I am'' br /''MELODY, MELODY, can you hear me?'' Naomi shouted in tears ''Yeah, yeah, of course, what's going on'' she answered ''It's Alex, we, he , we were br /sleeping and.. he got up to answer his phone and while he was talking he suddenly fell on the floor, he wouldn't move and I don't know he is in hospital now and I'm homebr /alone..'' ''I'm coming right away'' Melody said and was actually there in like, 5 minutes, she went in Naomi's and Alex's room and just sat there comforted Naomi,br /explained to Melody's parents what was going on and they started playing a game on Naomi's Ipad to forget everything and relax. They started laughing and Melody told Naomibr /sbout what Alex had told her about Eric. Naomi didn't know anything about that but she didn't like Eric either ''But why'' Melody thought.. ''Anyway, let's look what Alex was doingbr /on the Ipad lastnight, go to internet's history'' and so did Naomi, ''He was looking at your facebook profile all night'' said Naomi ''Oh, go to the older ones'' said Melody ''He was...ughhh ewww,br /he was watching..you know what'' said Naomi and Melody started to laugh. ''Lets tease him about it when he gets back'' Melody proposed ''Yeahhhh, but my parents said they might be late, don't you need to br /study?'' Naomi asked ''I'm not going anywhere until he gets back !'' ''Well you shou..'' The door opens, Naomi's father comes in. ''DAD, pheww I was so worried because you said you'd be late and..'' ''Naomi..Melody..'' br /their father said calmly. ''What'' the girls said together, ''I was at the police station to inform them about a death..'' ''whose death?'' asked Naomi ''Alex's'' ''But why, he's not dead..?''said Naomi filled with hope, ''He is..'' her fatherbr /said. He kissed her on the chick and left. Melody was destroyed... her eyes were dry and she stared at nowhere. She tried to talk, but she couldn't. She tried again and said..'' Naomi, I came here to help you and comfort you..'' shebr /stops for a while ''and I'm really, really sorry'' she starts crying ''BUT I REALLY CAN'T'' she shouts. They hug each other, they stay like that for about an hour, screaming and crying,they later sat on the floor. Half an hour later of silence br /they started talking, saying that this is just a prank, that he'll get through that door and he'll scream ''HAHAHA GOTCHAAAA'' but he never /br /Days later, both girls were devastated and hadn't tell anyone anything, while Melody was walking on a street, she bumped on a girl from her /They started talking and the girl noticed Melodys strange behavior. Then said: ''What's wrong?''...''It's Alex..'' ''Who is Alex'' ''You know that handsomebr /guy from highschool, with his sister Naomi?'' ''Nahh, I don't know him, what about him, you like him?'' ''No, I mean yeah, I mean.. oh my freaking god..'' she started cryingbr /The other girl said ''I thought you...you know all that thing with Eric'' ''YEAH YEAH, It's just, my friend Alex..is dead'' ''Oh dear god, I didn't know '' ''No one does...'' And Melody br /walked away. Then the girl said...'' I don't know that guy, but I didn't even know you were friends with someone named Alex'' ''It's something that also no one knows.''br /''See ya around Melody, be strong'' And they both got to their /br /A day after that it was..THE funeral. Melody went there wearing black pants and a black Alex's /First thing she saw, was the girl she bumped into the previous day in the church crying and shoutingbr /''HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'' Melody was so angry in that moment because she may notbr /have been his best friend, may not have been THAT close to him, but she felt him really close to her and that girlbr /couldn't even remember who Alex is and now she is calling him his best friend. ''IF ALEX WAS HERE WE WOULD BE LAUGHING AT YOU'' she /She walked in the church held Naomi's hand and saw Alex's REAL best friends devastated as much as his family. It was an image she would neverbr /forget..! She later got closer to the span id="result_box" class="short_text" lang="en"span class=""coffin, which was open. She tried to get even closer but it was too crowded and she didn't want to take anyone'sbr /place...the ones who were that close, were people who were really close to she noticed a boy standing next to her. It was Eric, standing like a soldier, with tears in his eyes,br /still like a statue. She hold his hand but he didn't react. Then Eric's best friend, Pete, who Melody has known her whole life, hugged Melody and the emotions were too strong. Thenbr /Eric looked at her and she looked at him. It was like, they communicated with their eyes. br /The funeral was close to it's end, and Melody wanted it to end as fast as it could because it was so painful, but at the same time she didn't want it to end because it was the...last goodbye. The first ''last goodbye'' I've ever said to a..friend./span/spanbr /br /p 


End file.
